


A BOTTLE OF BEER

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	A BOTTLE OF BEER

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**A BOTTLE OF BEER**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
Enter subhead content here  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

 ****

 **Hutch glanced at the waitress, she was cute.— “What  
are ya looking? She’s my girl!” slurred the square built man at the bar. Hutch ignored the drunk.**

 ****

 ****

 **“I’ll show you!” In a sudden move, the man broke  
the neck of his beer bottle on the counter and lunged at Hutch.**

 ****

 ****

 **Hutch raised his arm and grabbed the man’s wrist in a strong  
grip. “Don’t!”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Don’t!” repeated a voice. Starsky bent the  
man’s arm backward and poured the rest of the beer over his head. “Does wonders to your hair.” Cuffing the  
speechless man, he said, “Nobody messes with my partner!” **

****

****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

**  
  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
  
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
